Love Transcending Across Offices
by SexyBeast3007
Summary: He was hot. She was hot. That was obvious to both of them. All they needed now was a meeting place to get it on. [SessKag][No update yet, edit to ch.4]
1. Sneek Peak

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!!!  
  
*  
  
Hiyas! It's me again! I hope you like this story! Totally random but the idea was given to me by my beta reader and my "friend" thanks a lot! enjoy and please NO FLAMES!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
". . ." =talking  
  
'. . .' =thoughts  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome Higurashi started out of her office window bored of all the paperwork lying in front of her. Sighing again, she returned to the computer in front of her only to realize that she had lost all her concentration. She stood up from her chair and stretched-her silk white shirt stretching across the top half of her body and leaving nothing to the imagination.  
  
Her black hair tumbled wildly from her head making her look as if she had just gotten up from doing the horizontal mumbo with her lover. Her dark blue skirt came down to her knees, perfectly hugging all her curves and leaving the male eye to beg for more. She walked across her office room to the window and peered outside on the busy street.  
  
'Ah. . .there's the flower shop, the bookstore, the grocery, the café, the sex god, the-, woah nelly! Back up there Kag. Sex god?!' She doubled her glance back to where the sex-god was sitting. 'Mmmm hmmm. . .wouldn't I like a bite of that' Kagome thought with her mind wandering what her and this silver-haired cutie could be doing if only they knew each other.  
  
'What is that girl doing?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he looked up from the newspaper he was currently reading. 'Maybe if she leaned over a bit we could all see- ah there you go. . .oh yes. . .she IS well developed. . .and quite a woman. Very nice. Now if only a button or two would suddenly pop off-' he stopped thinking as soon as his golden eyes suddenly met a pair of brilliant blue ones.  
  
'Wow.' Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. 'his eyes. . .they're so golden. . .his face. . .so handsome. . .his body, so delicious. . .wow, is he a hunk- o-lama or what?!'  
  
(A/N: hunk-o-lama is what I always call extremely hot guys. Don't ask why, just nod and smile and pretend you understand. ^____^;;;)  
  
'Maybe if I smiled at him, he would suddenly find himself overcome with the need to break into the office and make wild monkey love with me. . .nah. . .maybe he'll get on his knees and declare his eternal love for me.?'  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, I believe I pay you to work for me, not daydream," came an amused voice from Kagome's door.  
  
"Oh! Ms. Kaede! I'm sorry! I just can't concentrate on the work anymore today." Came Kagome's rushed reply.  
  
As the girl from the window met her eyes with Sesshoumaru's he felt two things happening- his nether regions suddenly started stirring and his stomach felt like butterflies suddenly decided to storm in and declare war.  
  
'Mmmm. must have been something I ate,' He thought absent mindedly when she smiled at him.  
  
"ATTACK!" called the butterflies and his stomach churned as the war reached its pinnacle and his other body parts got ready to do the limbo.  
  
'Blast it!' Sesshoumaru thought to himself angrily, 'have I been out of commission this long? That when a pretty-okay- FINE! When a beautiful chit smiles and me I get like this?!' he discreetly tried to adjust his pants so no one would be able to tell anything when she suddenly left the window. 'Damn- I mean whew, now that that's gone I can go back to my wonderful newspaper' but oddly, the newspaper didn't seem as appealing as before.  
  
Damn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So. . .watcha think??? Good? Okay? Sad? I know the characters are totally OCC!!! I sorry!!! Please don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
^___________________________^ 


	2. My little sexpot

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!**

Hola to all! 

Welcome back to this story! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!

P.S. Thank you so much "friend" for beta-ing this chapter and helping with the story!!! 

-Sexybeast 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked through the door to her house and dropped the keys at the side table.  _"Oh man,"_ she thought to herself as she walked down the hallway, _"What a day! First off, I can't seem to concentrate on my work at all, then I seem to have no life, and THEN I see this man, no—god, and I want to ravish him dry right there on the street in front of all that is good and holy…" She was suddenly snapped out her thoughts by the voices coming from the living room._

"Ralph, oh Ralph, take me now darling…or I shall parish!!!" came a breathy voice.

"Oh Vivian, I can not do that," answered a male voice in response to the females "You're still untouched, an innocent, if I take that away then…"

"No Ralph! Say it isn't so! Take me! Take me now! I need you! Inside me! Oh Ralph!"

"Oh Vivian!"

"Ralph!"

"Vivian!"

"OH LORD! What in the name of all that is sweet and pure are you two doing?!" 

"Eh?" The two occupants in the room turned around. "Oh, Kagome! Your back!" said the female occupant in the room.

 Kagome only nodded and looked around. _"Okay, clothes are still on the bodies, the furniture is still intact, and there is no ripped packages on the floor, now what does that equal? NO WILD ANIMAL SEX! I am saved from the horror of walking in on a 'lovin' session!" she thought with happiness, inwardly jumping with joy.  _

"Um Kagome, earth to Kagome!" the woman in a red sweatshirt and tight faded jeans said, "Coming back anytime soon?" 

"What? Who? Oh, it's only you Sango . . . " Kagome said trying to regroup her thoughts, "What's with the Ralph and Vivian act? Is this some sort of foreplay turns you two on or something?" she finished with an evil smirk. 

Sango blushed a bright cherry red, seeming to take all the red from her sweatshirt and stealing them for herself. "ilostabet" 

"Eh?" Kagome went, holding a hand up to her ears "Come again?"

"Fine! I lost a bet with Mr. Wonderful here and he made me do this . .  " Sango said now with a glare to her "Ralph". 

"Sango, darling, you know I only made you do _'that'_ for your own good?" The dark haired man said with a lecherous smile on his face. He slid up to her, "I could make it even better" he breathed into her ears before feeling the sharp pain of someone hitting him on the back of the head.       

"He'll never learn will he" Kagome asked dryly.

"Doubtful" Sango answered with the same tone, looking at the unmoving man now intimately acquainted with the lovely carpet. 

"Sango," Kagome started, "I thought you and Miroku decided to take a break from your 'relationship'" she finished with little quote mark fingers up in the air. "Well . . . we did decide to do that . . . but then today after you left, he came here and begged me to reconsider . . . and of course being the wonderful person I am, how could I say no?" Sango replied with a slight smile. "So how was work?" She asked quickly, hoping to ward off the questions she knew Kagome would have. 

"Work . . . " Kagome got a faraway look in her eyes, debating whether to tell her best friend about the man she saw at the café, "it was interesting . . ."

"Oh?" Sango questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Explain"

"Well . . . You know how my office is set up right? The big windows facing out toward the markets? I was looking out since I was bored and I saw _'him'." _

"Him?" Sango asked. 

"Yes . . . " Kagome sighed, _"him."_  

"Would you like to tell me more about this man Kagome?" Sango asked, slightly frustrated with her best friend at the moment. 

Kagome looked at her friend scandalized, "Sango! He's not a man!"

Sango's eye brows went up disappearing beneath her bangs. "WHA-"

Kagome cut her off. "He's a _GOD_. He's so sexy. I want him, I want him in my pants . . . er I mean skirt. He had the most amazing eyes- pure gold. And he had long, silvery hair and his hands!" Kagome paused, her eyes glazing over in wonder. Sango was slightly afraid now, she knew Kagome's fetish for hands. 

"His hands . . . they were long . . . and beautiful . . . I just know they'd amazing in bed too!!! Can't you just see them? Running across your body er . . . my body and . . . ohhhhhh" Kagome finished with her eyes big and slightly starry, scaring Sango and having her praying for the man and his poor hands.  Sango shook Kagome's shoulders, "KAGOME! Come back! We need you here!" 

"Mmmmm . . no higher, a little bit higher, yes! yes! there! oh. . . oooh! Stop it! Stop this torture, I'll do whatever you want . . . " Kagome was off in her own little world. Again.

"Miroku!" Sango called when all attempts to bring Kagome back failed, "You know what to do."

"Of course love," Miroku grinned as he put his hands on Kagome's back and let it slide lower – lower- low *SLAP*

"MIROKU!" You ass! What the hell was that for?!" An angry Kagome yelled at the man now writhing on the floor in pain.

"It was worth the pain" Miroku grinned and passed out.

"Well it brought you back didn't it?" A smirking Sango asked the now flushed Kagome. "What in the name of holy screwing monkeys were you thinking about?"

"N-No-Nothing" Kagome stammered and quickly ran to her room with Sango's laughter ringing in her ears. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru walked through the door of his mansion with the paper in his hand, still unread. _"What just happened? I see this girl- no woman" he quickly reminded himself thinking of her blouse, __"and not only that, oh no, now I want her in my bed, screaming for more."  He ran his hand through his hair and walked into his study and sat at his desk with a sigh. _"I have to stop thinking about her! I'll probably never see her again."_  He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair, only to see visions of that woman in a gypsy outfit dancing around him. __"EGADS!" Sesshoumaru mentally screamed to himself_, "this must stop now . . . no wait . . . take the top off first, then shimmy off  the bottom . . . slowly." _Sesshoumaru sighed again,_ " Apparently Plan A was a failure. "_ Sesshoumaru thought, __"now for Plan B."  "JAKEN!" He shouted. _

"Yes sir?" A little green man with wobbly cane walked into his study. 

"Tell me, how did everything go today?" Sesshoumaru asked in an impassive voice. 

The man called Jaken squawked in surprise. "We-Well sir, today . . . "

Sesshoumaru seemed to have a hard time concentrating on the man standing in front of him _"I see his mouth moving, but there's no sound coming out"   He looked down at his pants and came to the conclusion that he, yes he would have to get bigger pants to urm, make sure that certain body parts didn't show as . . . _clearly_. __"At least everyone will be able to tell what gender I am" he thought with a ghost of a smirk. He bit back a groan, Jaken was still rambling on about some maid getting caught with one of the assistant cooks in the flour room and leaving an imprint of __everything. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again in hopes everything would suddenly disappear. Bad idea. He started having fantasies about the female from the office. _

~*~ Sesshoumaru's Fantasy ~*~

She was wearing the shirt that he saw her in and a knee length blue skirt. Sesshoumaru was sitting on his bed, while he watched her sauntering over. She took her time, unbuttoning each button slowly. He watched, hypnotized by her fingers as they slowly un-popped each button and shrugged the shirt off. He stood up to 'help' her with the rest of her clothes but she shook her head at him. Sesshoumaru looked on, fascinated how she quickly slid off her skirt, and stockings and shoes, left with only a bra and small panties. _Small bra and panties. Sesshoumaru felt, rather then saw that 'junior' wanted to come out and play. The woman too saw this and walked up to him pushing him down on the bed. She straddled him and started taking his shirt off. More like ripping the buttons off. She nibbled on his ears and worked her way down to his neck leaving little butterfly kisses. Sesshoumaru tried to 'help' her yet again and get on top but she wasn't going to have any of that. She pinned his hands above his head whispering in a seductive voice, "none of that . . . I'm in charge" and licked his earlobes. She then moved down to his chest licking her way there, while her hands fumbled to get his belt off. Finally succeeding she moved her mouth lower and lower taking her time and giving attention to each and every part of his chest. Sesshoumaru was in heaven- _

'lick, lick, tiny bite, lick' - repeat process. That seemed to be her manta. His pants and zipper was open and her mouth was just about to reach her destination when-

~*~ End Sesshoumaru's Fantasy ~*~

"Sesshoumaru sir!" Jaken screeched, "Are you all right?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of his little fantasy, his eyes glazed over. 

"Sir, your breathing was highly erratic and you seemed to be making little moaning noises . . . " 

Sesshoumaru grimaced, "Jaken get out if you don't wish to lose your job" he said abruptly. 

Jaken only widened his bulbous eyes and ska-daddled out of the study. Sesshoumaru let out a long held groan and glared at the wooden penises decorating his desk. "_What the hell?"_ he thought to himself, _"must have been that baka, trying to be funny." He growled, __"but first things first, I have to find out who the woman is and get her in my bed or my pants will never be the same." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? Questions? Comments? Ideas? Feel free to review and drop me a line!

-Sexybeast


	3. Come Again?

Hello there everyone!!! *waves like a twit* I'm very sorry for not updating sooner…but I have good excuses!!!

1. School

2. Laziness

3. The idea well went dry. *holds out cap* Idea for the poor anyone??? ^__^;;;

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember: NO FLAMES!!!

-SexyBeast

P.S. Thank you **SexCandy**!!!!

P.P.S. Special thanks also to **Yasai** and **Sassiestarfire**!!! You all totally ROCK!!! 

. . . and now. . . on with the story!!!  

************************************

His hands were all over her body trying to coax a response from hers. Long fingers trailed her skin, giving attention to every little nook and cranny. His nails skimmed lightly down her back eliciting little moans from her. She could feel him smiling against her chest. He pushed her back to the bed, his mouth everywhere; licking, teasing, _and branding_ her as his. He pushed her arms above her head and started to trail his tongue down between the valley of her breasts, the flat of her stomach... when suddenly he stopped. Kagome couldn't help but let out a whimper. His head shot up with that sound and he looked at her with those incomprehensible eyes of his. Smiling, he bent his head near hers, his body lightly covering hers. 

"What do you want?" He asked, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes darkened with lust. 

"I want…you," she whispered. 

"Do you really…?" A feminine, amused voice asked, its joking tone filling the ears of Kagome Higurashi as a glass of water was dumped on her head. 

"WHAAAA?" Kagome quickly sat up in bed to a laughing Sango with her hand behind her back trying to hide the glass. 

"Wet dreams anyone?" Sango asked sniggering. 

"Go. To. Hell. " Kagome answered back in a deadly voice, a voice Sango only knew to well. A voice that said "Go away or you will feel pain until the next century and a half."  

"Chill girl," Sango said, while slowly backing towards the door, "I only came in to wake you up, but you were moaning and groaning and it sounded like you were having the best sex of your life, so I thought it would be best to wake you with a refreshing glass of water!" She finished quickly with a bright 'Look at me, I use Colgate as my toothpaste' smile as she slowly ran out the door.  

Kagome frowned at her departing friend_. 'That dream…it was too damn real. This is bad. Really bad. I should NOT be having dreams about a man I just SAW yesterday. For the love of llamas, I never even MET him!'_ she thought as she looked out her window. She could still feel the aftereffects of that dream, the hardened nipples being a clue along with the giddiness and the readiness for 'Adventure in the unknown blankets of bed'. Kagome sighed as she got out of bed slowly. _'Oh that's right, dinner at Inuyasha's today…hmm. I wonder why he never invited us before?'_ she thought as she got into the cold shower. _'__Heh__.__ And they say cold showers work only for men.' _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru wasn't doing any better either. To him, sleep was something sacred, something he didn't get enough of. A time where he could relax and let his body and mind refresh. Usually he welcomed sleep with open arms and loathed to give it away, but today was special. Yes, today he welcomed waking up and saying goodbye to his dreams. 

_'And what great dreams they were,'_ a part of him said remembering a table, whip cream, strawberries, and a certain person from a certain window in a certain office lying underneath him, whimpering and moaning with need. _'No. This is wrong. I've only seen the woman once…just once! There's no need for me to get out of control like this **and for emus' sake**, no need to be having wet dreams!' _

Sesshoumaru got out of bed, the dreams affect on him painfully obvious and showing thanks to his silk black boxers. _'Thank goodness the maids don't wake me up anymore…' _he grimaced, remembering that particular memory. _'Never again will I get a maid with childish crushes on me.'_ Getting out of bed finally, he went over to his desk to look over his planner. _'Hmm…meeting, meeting, meeting, dinner with Inuyasha's friends.__ Oh damn…that's today isn't it? Oh screw it all to hell…I forgot to get an excuse to skip that thing. At least I'll finally be meeting these 'friends' he keeps talking about and I'll finally see if they're real.' _ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day went quickly for Kagome, being busy at work with paperwork and Kaede's instructions. _'Oh damn…think they could work us any harder? What are we, _cattle_?'_ she groaned as she leaned back in her tub, on which she was currently taking a bubble bath. _'Ah…' _she smiled, _'the pleasures of strawberries and cream.'_  Just as Kagome was getting ready to finish her bath a knock came on the door. 

"Kagome!" Sango's muffled voice came through the door, "come on! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for Inuyasha's house!"

Kagome started. _'Damn, that's right; we're going to Inuyasha's house for dinner!'_ She glared at the now vibrating door. Damn the woman could knock. "Hold your horses! I'm coming Sango!" The owner of the knock that could kill immediately stopped and footsteps walking away could be heard. _'Now then,'_ Kagome thought putting her fingers to her chin and rubbing it thoughtfully in a Sherlock Holmes manner. _'What to wear?'_

After looking around in her walk-in closet for a few minutes she finally decided to wear the dress that Sango had gotten her as a 'just for the hell of it' gift. It was a simple one— a shouldered black dress falling softly around her knees in little frills, high-heeled black shoes, diamond stud earrings in her ears, diamond rose necklace adorning her neck, a diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist, and her hair in a high ponytail. 

Kagome was finally ready to go. 

_{A/N: Eh…diamonds are a girl's best friend…? ^___^;;;} _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The mansion was beautiful. Surrounded by a large green forest it looked like something out of a fairy tale. _'All it needs is a prince riding out in a white horse and the picture will be complete,'_ Kagome thought wryly as soon as she, Sango and Miroku entered the through the gates, driving up to the driveway. 

Walking inside into the foyer, Kagome felt her mouth drop open. Chandeliers lit up the way to the grand staircase, with other lights, softly lit leading to other rooms in the manor. A winding staircase led up to the upper floor, leaving one to wonder what exactly was up there. Elegant, tasteful pictures hung on the walls making Kagome feel like she was in a show home. The scent of spring flowers drifted through the air, giving the guests a comforting feeling. 

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! How the fuck are you guys? Why the hell are you so damn late?" A tall man with waist long silver hair appeared on top of the grand staircase. **_*smack* _**"Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"Inuyasha!" a woman with long dark hair, and dark brown eyes, who looked eerily like Kagome scolded, "what have I told you about controlling yourself?"

"Kikyou!" The man called Inuyasha looked at the petit woman next to him, with a mischievous light in his eyes, "Not in front of them! That's only for the…" he whispered into her ears. 

Kikyou colored violently at her husband's remark and inconspicuously stepped on his foot. "You half-wit," she whispered, trying to salvage what was left of her dignity, "I didn't mean it like that!" Refusing to look at her husband's laughing eyes and cocky grin, she turned to her now nervous guests. "Really Kagome, no need for you to look so nervous…same with you Sango, Miroku. This is, urm, usual for us…" she trailed off and her husband started to snicker. "Welcome to our humble abode," Kikyou said smiling and trying to change the subject. "Shall we go into the dinning room?" The three guests stared at her, mouth wide open.

"Nah…marriage didn't change her at all…she's still the same quiet Kikyou we all know and love." Sango quietly told Kagome, who only snorted in response. 

"The same hot monkey sex lovin' Kikyou…yesiree…no change at all," Kagome told Sango, not realizing that Kikyou was right behind them. 

"True friends you two are, talking behind your poor friend's back," Kikyou came in, with a fake pout. "Feeling the love here…"

"Shut up." Kagome said lightly. Kikyou only giggled as they walked into the dining room. 

"George" Kikyou called to the manservant waiting at the end of the room. "Please go and summon Sesshoumaru for dinner."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Oh that's right…you didn't stay the whole time for the wedding…" Kikyou said glaring at Kagome, "He came in right after you left."

Kagome slowly backed away. "Oh come on Kikyou…dearie. Let bygones be bygones? Anyways why does he live with you? Is he homeless and out of the goodness of your heart you're taking him in?" She added quickly, trying to get out of the 'danger zone'. 

Kikyou started giggling until it became a full blown laugh, with the rest of the people looking at her strangely. "Oh, haha, I'm sorry Kagome, hehe, I'm not laughing at you, it's just that Sesshoumaru is the reason we live in this house. He's Inuyasha's older brother!" She went on, seeing the odd look Kagome was giving her. "Remember when I first started dating Inuyasha, how I told you about the asshole who didn't want me to date him because I 'beneath' him?" At Kagome's nod of affirmation Kikyou went on, "That's him, I mean Sesshoumaru's the asshole."

"An asshole am I dear sister?" A new deeper, masculine voice entered the conversation.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kikyou squeaked, "Don't sneak up on us like that! You almost gave me a heart attack." 

"My mistake," Sesshoumaru said in a voice that clearly showed his amusement, watching as Kikyou and her friend turned around. 

Kagome hearing the new voice felt a feeling of trepidation run through her. _'Oh geez…why the hell am I worrying for? It's just her brother-in-law.' _She turned around slowly…and gasped. 

"YOU!" they both yelled at the same time. 

**********************************

So you like? I know I know…not too much action going on…yet! I will try to improve on that… ^__^

Any questions? Comments? Ideas? Feel free to email me or REVIEW!

**Btw:** Ok! Time to do my pimpin'! This week's is my dear friend **umbrella**'s fic '**Down Deep**.'

Check her out! She writes one kickass story! It has a plot and everything! *gasp! A PLOT YOU SAY??*

YES! READ IT! …cause, you know, I kind of owe her a favor…eh heh. ^_^;;

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

See that hot, sexy, oh so delicious box down there? Click it and see how good it can _really_ get… ^__~

-Sexybeast


	4. Dinner

**Edit: Taken out certain things from this chapter and made some changes. October 19, 2005

* * *

**

Bonjour! SexyBeast is reporting in with chapter 4 of LTAO!

:looks around and sees that there are no readers around:

Hey now! I wasn't gone that long! My last update for this story was only…

…3 months ago…

:sweatdrop:

But I do have good reasons, but first of all, I wanted to apologize to all you wonderful readers out there, I'm so sorry:begging for forgiveness:

Moving sucks, as most of you probably know, but then having dial-up sucks even more. Also, finals are coming up in school, and I, urm, kind of need to do well on those so lately, books have become my study buddies. And of course, the fact that the only thing I am 100 sure about this story is the way it's going to end doesn't help matters… ;;;

I hope you enjoy the latest installment in LATO, and just to warn all of you wonderful readers, this chapter is unbetaed…

P.S. As usual, **review** and no flames, please!

Onward ho!

-SexyBeast

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kagome gasped out, after the initial shock.

"I live here" Sesshoumaru answered blandly, "what's your excuse?"

Kagome could feel her left eye starting to twitch. _'What an arrogant jerk…'_ she thought eyeing him. "Why you-"

Kikyou sensing trouble quickly butted in. "Do you two know each other?" She asked the now glaring couple.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered, not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him.

"Not exactly…" Kagome said, coloring rapidly.

'_Well, well. Isn't this an interesting turn of events.'_ Kikyou thought, with a little smile. _'Maybe something can come out of this…'_

Sesshoumaru was in shock. The woman he had been lusting and dreaming about for the past 48 hours or so, was right here. In fact right in front of him, with her mouth open. _'Open it a little more and then proceed to the bedroom. I'll come as soon as I can.'_ He thought as she asked him something, and without thinking, he answered back. "I live here, what's your excuse?"

'_Whoopsie Daises…'_ was the thought going through his head as Kikyou's friend started glaring at him, sparks coming out of her eyes. _'Lovely…is it like that in the bed as well…?'_

Kikyou asked if they knew each other. _'Only in my dreams…and what wondrous dreams they were…'_ Sesshoumaru thought, as he replied negative. He was pleasantly surprised to see the woman blush as she replied negative as well. _'Hmm…I would categorize that blush under the 'I've been thinking naughty, naughty things about you and I still am' category.'_

Kagome had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. The sex god was standing in front of her, looking at her with those unreadable golden eyes. And here she was, blushing like a girl just out of high school and feeling like she was about to stutter. _'Damn it! I'm not a child! I am woman and hear me roar!' _

'_SQUEAK!' _The voice in her head answered her before quickly running away.

'_Coward'_ She thought uncharitably, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I apologize for my earlier rudeness," Kagome started, "My name is Kagome Higurashi" she continued as she stuck her hand out.

"Sesshoumaru Takeda" The silver haired man replied, as he took her hand in his and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "A _pleasure_ to meet you" Kagome felt a shiver of delight going through her body at the sound of his voice.

'_Ah…shit'_ She thought, as she could feel her body responding. _'There goes dinner…let's skip to desserts please!' _

Kagome could feel Kikyou smirking. "The others have already gone in, shall we join them?" She said, as she started walking to where the dining room was.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru quietly followed, making sure not to make any contact with each other, and at all cost, avoid eye contact _'and skin contact too!'_ they both thought at the same time.

Dinner was delicious. The setting was beautiful. The room was magnificent, large enough to fit over 30 people in it comfortably. _'It's perfect, except eating is not what I want to be doing right now.'_ Sesshoumaru thought, irritated. _'If it must include food'_ he thought smirking, _'let it be with whip cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce.' _Almost unconsciously he looked at the table, trying to figure out the best place to place the food, without it getting knocked over when they were doing what bunnies do best. Yes, THAT. _'That corner looks promising…but how would her legs, oh yes, wait, there…perfect.' _

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how his body was acting, for it had never reacted like this with a woman he'd barely met. _'No…my first, no wait…second time, it did…'_ he thought, smiling faintly at the memory of the unknown woman, _'oh and how well she knew the art…!' _

From the moment he had laid eyes on the woman called Kagome, his body had been in a state of arousal. Now that he saw her close up, able to smell her perfume and hear her voice, his little buddy was thrumming and throbbing with life. _'Gods, how pathetic,'_ he thought to himself as he remembered how he almost lost control at the sound of her voice, and the taste of her skin. _'Strawberries and cream…what a delicious combination.'_

Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat once again, hoping against hope that no one would notice.

'Damn body…looks like it's just me and the hands tonight…'

Kagome glanced covertly at the man across the seat from her, blushing when blue eyes suddenly met with gold. _'Oops…all right Kagome, girl, just look away…yes…just. look. away…far, far away…'_

Trying as hard as she could, Kagome could not succeed. The way he sat, the way he talked with the people around him, heck, the way he ate was a turn on for the girl. _'Oh yes, mashed potatoes, wonderful. delicious. on me, now, with you licking it off, slowly'_ She shook her head, smiling ruefully. _'Clean out your mind Kagome!'_ She thought, as Kikyou turned to her and started to talk, _'Pay attention!'_

Her mind wandered back to when she had first heard his voice. She could still feel the way the pit of her stomach suddenly felt as if warm liquid was rushing in. His voice was smooth, like honey, no, like _chocolate_, and when he had kissed her hands, she almost come, and it took all of her willpower not to take him against the wall and have her way with him. _'Flaming Flamingos! Those lips could turn even the hardest woman in to a puddle…hard…eh…him…is he hard now too? Hard as I'm feeling…? Had as I want him? Inside me? '_ Kagome wondered, again glancing at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye.

"Kagome…Kagome…KAGOME!" Kikyou said loudly, suddenly clearing the fog that had been in her brain.

Kagome blushed. The whole dinner party was looking at her. _'Including **him**!'_ she fretted, fighting to keep the blush down and pay attention to what Kikyou was saying.

Kikyou's smile did nothing to burn Kagome's blush down. "Try and wipe the drool from your face Kagome, _he_ might notice…"

Kagome froze and turned her full attention to Kikyou. In reply, Kikyou only winked and went back to her food.

'Aw hell, she knows…'

* * *

…So…you like? Short?

Yes.

…Could have been better?

Definitely.

…Am I trying my hardest to get this story out to you as soon as possible?

No comment.

Know what would really really make this beast's day? That's right… **REVIEWING**! Yeah, you know you want to.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

It tempts you from the computer. _'Come hither'_ it whispers, sending shivers down your spine.

'_Perhaps you might,'_ you think to yourself, _'after all, it couldn't hurt.'_

It's fingers work like magic across your body, making you whimper and moan in pleasure.

'_Yes! I will review!'_ is your last thought, before you give yourself up to all the pleasures review button can give you…

Over and out, my fellow readers!

-SexyBeast

* * *

**Edit: Okay, yes. I can explain… all right, maybe not. But I will try to come out with a new chapter… **


End file.
